The Reasons I Like You
by FanficGirl2556
Summary: A collection of one-shots dedicated to Luki and Gakuko.
1. Chapter 1

''Hate''

He hated her,but yet,he loved her.

...

''Alright,guys!It's hassle time!''

It was a classic Saturday in the Crypton Household.

The gang was participating in one of Hatsune Mikuo's 'family game days'.

Despite the obvious fact that everyone wasn't related to each other(except for Rinto and Lenka),it made everyone feel that illusion.

Today's game:Truth or Dare.

It was the game Mikuo selected randomly from the purple fedora he called 'Ol'Trusteh'.

The vocaloids gathered in a circle.

''Ok,since I'm the host,I go ,truth or dare?''Mikuo asked.

''Truth.''Rinto answered.

''Is it true that you have a crush on your sister?''

The other vocaloids stared at Rinto in suspense.

The 14 year old faced his sister,whose face was as red as his.

''W-well...um..''Rinto trailed off.

He turned to Mikuo,whose face was centimeters from his.

Mikuo frowned.

''Hmm...I guess you don't have to answer me.''

Rinto sighed in relief.

''Thanks.''The blonde said to the tealette.

''Whatever, ,it's your turn.''

Rinto smirked as he faced Gumiya.

''Truth or dare?''

''Dare.''Gumiya said confidently,but everyone knew he was truly cowarding in fear.

''I dare you to drink from one of Meito's sake bottles.''

Gumiya's hope vanished into thin air.

He stared at Meito,who stared at him heavily.

''Um...''Gumiya gulped.

Rinto whispered in the boy's ear.

_''What are ya?Scared?''_

''No...''

''Then,do it,cowboy!''

Rinto pushed Gumiya up from the rug.

The boy went into the kitchen and reappeared with a bottle of sake in his hand.

He took his seat next to Kaiko and untwisted the cap.

Slowly,Gumiya drank the bottle's contents and swallowed it with a loud gulp.

To his suprise,all the other vocaloids clapped for him.

''O-okay...um,Lenka,truth or dare?''

''Truth.''

''Is it true that you stuff tissue in your b-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!''

Lenka shot the greenette with her banana blonde snarrled.

''Of course not!I'm not fake...unlike some people.''She shot her brother a glance.

He glanced right back.

''Whatever,loli-girl.''

Lenka rolled her eyes and regained her posture.

''Alright,Meito,truth or dare?''

''Dare,duh.''

She smirked.

''I dare you to treat me like a princess for the rest of the night.''

Meito's eyes widened.

''What!?That's bullshit!''Meito snapped.

''Hey,you chose dare!''Lenka snapped back.

Meito sighed.

''Fine...Princess...''

Lenka smirked.

''Since I'm after 'her highness',Kaiko,truth or dare?''

''Truth.''

''Is your hair natually blue?''

''Yeah.''

Meito smiled like a two year old.

''M'kay.''

''Hey,Luki,truth or dare?''

''_Dare.._''

His husky voice sent chills down Kaiko and Lenka's spines,but a certain eggplant loving girl stared at the window.

''I dare you to...''Her voice trailed off.

Kaiko looked at the purple haired girl next to Luki.

''I dare you to..._kiss Gakuko._''

The samurai jumped in suprise,but didn't move from her posistion.

Luki growled,but struggled out a smile.

''But,Kaiko,why?''

Gakuko grimaced.

'_Whiney little prick._'

''It's a dare,duh.''

Luki sighed.

''Fine.''

Gakuko turned around and met Luki's icy glare.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

As Luki began his mission,he couldn't help but to look at Gakuko.

She had elegant features and feminine curves that made her look like the mature young adult he knew.

The one he despised.

Kaiko had picked this dare as a punishment for last week.

It was Luki's turn to wash the vocaloids' clothes,when he accidentally dropped to much bleach into the washing machine.

And his clothes were right next to Kaiko's.

Yep.

Kissing Gakuko was indeed punishment from the blue haired girl that disliked girly colors.

Luki leaned forward and met his fate.

At first,he had expected Gakuko's lips to be chapped and taste like eggplant.

However,he had gotten a suprise.

Gakuko's lips were heaven and absolute bliss.

Her lips had the taste of strawberries and cherries,which he completely enjoyed.

The samurai grunted in discomfort due to the sudden weight on top of her.

Luki couldn't help himself.

Subconsciencely,he layed the girl down and held her hips.

Then,he gropped the sides and slightly lifted her skirt.

However,his trance was soon broken when-

**SMACK!**

''Pervert!''

Luki looked at Gakuko and reality soon hit him.

Gakuko guarded her chest area and scowled at Luki,blushing from embarassment.

The other vocaloids were watching Luki during his daze and all of them were shocked.

Luki Megurine truly hated Gakuko Kamui.

However,they had just witnessed him pratically molesting her.

''Umm...''Luki trailed off.

Everyone waited for his answer.

''It wasn't me.''

The vocaloids left the living room and entered their respective rooms.

Mikuo patted his friend on the head.

'' here I thought you hated Gakuko.''

''...Mi-''

''It's okay,dude.''

And with that,Mikuo left.

Luki Megurine really did hate Gakuko Kamui,with every inch of him.

Luki gazed the cheek Gakuko had slapped.

''_Gakuko..._''


	2. Chapter 2

''I Don't Care''

Gakuko stayed up that night,pondering about the events that happened earlier.

'_H-he kissed me..._'

Her hand touched her lips.

'_He's really good at kissing._'

She blushed.

'_No!I shouldn't be thinking like that!_'

Gakuko walked out of her room,into the hallway and walked to the room on the other side of hers.

She knocked on the door,which broke her train of thought.

Luki opened the door,clad in only a white shirt and red boxers. His eyes were slightly red.

''What?''

His eyes widened at the sight of Gakuko,who was in her purple nightgown.

''Megurine-san...''She started.

''I'm sorry.''

Luki looked confused.

''For what?I'm the one who pratically molested you.''

''No,that's not true.''

''It is,you don't have to make me feel better.''

Gakuko's gaze softened.

''M-megurine-san...''

Gakuko leaned closer and closer to Luki's lips.

Until..

''Who the hell is out here?''

The two startled vocaloids looked in the direction of a moody Rinto,who stood in the entrance of his room,looking tired and angry.

''Hey,Rinto-kun.''Both of them said in unison.

''Hey.''Rinto mumbled,before heading back into his room.

Luki and Gakuko looked at each other,blushing.

''Um...I'm going back into to my room.''

And with that,Gakuko scurried into her room and closed the door quickly.

Luki shook his head.

'_She sure is something,annoying,but cute._'

The pinkette looked at the door on the opposite side of the hallway,sighed,then closed his door.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Thanks to those who read this story.**

**It means alot to me and I'm very sincere about that.**

**Also,I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter.**

**I was plagued with an illness known as...**

**Laziness.**

**Anyways,review and fav!**


	3. Chapter 3

''The Kagamine Pressure''

Rinto sat on his sister's bed,his cerulean eyes twinkling.

Lenka glared at her brother in disbelief.

After his encounter with Luki and Gakuko in the hallway,the blonde with white hairpins raced to his twin's room to share each and every detail.

''...They almost...kissed?''

Rinto nodded.

''Rinto,do you expect me to believe that happened after everything that went down earlier?''

Rinto looked at his sister.

''Well,duh.''

Lenka scoffed.

''Well,I don't believe you at all.''

Rinto grabbed his sister's hand and took on a British accent.

''_Allena,are you defying my wishes?_''

''What wishes?''

He brought her hand closer to his lips.

''_I think that we must bring the Duchess and the Tailor together._''

He gingerly kissed her hand.

''_Don't you think so?_''

Lenka stared at him.

''Ok,1. My name is Lenka,2. Stay away from my hand and 3. How do you suppose we bring them together?''

Rinto smirked and returned to his normal voice.

''By using the ''Kagamine Pressure''strategy.''

Lenka's eyes widened.

''B-but Rinto,the last time we tried that,we ended up hooking Kaiko-san with a different person. What makes you think we'll get it right this time?''

''I've been working out the strategy's mistakes and now I think it's stable enough to work. However...''

Rinto cleared his throat and Lenka caught on.

''Fine,I'll help you.''

Rinto gave his sister a hug and kissed her forehead.

''Thank you,Lenka-chan!''

Lenka blushed.

''Your welcome. Now,can you get out of my room,please?''

''Sure.''

And with that,Rinto exited his sister's room.

* * *

**Rinto has a plan and he wants Lenka to help.**

**For anyone who was confused, Rinto was portraying his character from ''Son of Evil''(Daughter of Evil/Aku no Musume)**

**Duchess and Tailor tag-(Madness of Duke Venomania and The Tailor on Enbizaka)**

**Allena tag-(Servant of Evil)**

**I sadly do not own Vocaloid.**

**Review and Fav!**


	4. Chapter 4

''King Rinae''

The ''Kagamine Pressure''Strategy was soon to take flight.

The only problem was that Rinto and Lenka had a hard time convincing their next member to join.

''And why should I help you two?''

The twins quickly glanced at each other, then at Gumo.

''Because you love us.''

''No, I don't.''

Rinto cleared his throat.

''_My, my, he's not being very helpful now, my dear Allena._''

''Yes, Your Highness, he is not very helpful at all.''

''_My dear Allena, he must be punished for his crimes against me._''

''What crimes!? All I did was-''

Rinto put his finger on Gumo's lips.

''_Hush, child._''

''C-child? I'm older than you!''

''_I said__** HUSH!**_''

Gumo's eyes widened in fear.

''U-um, yes Rinto.''

Rinto hit the back of his head.

''Ow!''

''_You may address me as his Highness or King Rinae._''

He snapped his fingers.

''_Now, Allena, Gumo, come!_''

Rinto exited Gumo's room, with Lenka and Gumo following behind.

*Time skip to Luki's room*

The pinkette sat on his bed, reading a book.

*Knock, Knock*

''Come in!''

Rinto, Lenka and Gumo entered the room.

''_Ah, the tailor! I have found you!_''

Luki looked confused.

''Um, Rinto, what's with the accent?''

''_No, no, child. My name is not Rinto, it is King Rinae._''

Luki still looked confused, but Lenka gave him a 'Go along with it' look.

''Y-yes! King Rinae, I am so sorry for being so rude.''

Rinto smirked.

''_That's more like it._''

*Knock, knock*

''Enter!''

Gakuko entered the room and took in the sight before her.

''Um, am I interrupting something?''

Luki rushed up to her, nearly knocking Rinto down in the process.

''Nope. Nothing's going on here''

He gave her a toothless smile.

Rinto cleared his throat.

''_Duchess Venomania, how are you?_''

''Okay, I guess.''

Rinto played with a strand of her hair.

''_Wanna go out?_''

Gakuko gasped in surprise.

''No!''

''_Come on, I know you want to._''

''K-king Rinae, I don't think it's a good idea to get Gakuko, um, mad.''

Rinto turned to Lenka.

''_And why is that?_''

Lenka pointed towards Gakuko, whose amethyst eyes turned a dangerous red.

Rinto turned around and smirked.

''_Now, now. There's no need to be mad, Duchess._''

*1 minute later..*

''NOOOOOOOO! Stop! It was King Rinae!''

*Splash*

*resurfaced*

''Gakuko! It wasn't really offensive!''

*splash*

*resurfaced*

''Ga-''

*splash*

*resurfaced*

''Why are you mad at me?!''

*splash*

After Rinae's little suggestion,Gakuko took it offensive since he thought of her as ''Duchess Venomania''. Unfortunately, Rinto came back into reality just in time to be dumped into the water. However, the blonde didn't resurface this time.

''R-Rinto?''

Tears threatened to spill out of Lenka's eyes.

Gakuko looked over the pool to see if Rinto was still alive, and found bubbles rising at the water's surface.

The purple samurai got on her knees to examine the bubbles.

What happened next was not lovely in anyone's point of view, except Gumo's, mainly because he was laughing his butt off.

Cerulean eyes stared into amethyst eyes.

Noses almost touching.

Faces red in humiliation.

Lips connected.

Luki looking like he wanted to murder someone.

Yep, the scene is pretty clear.

Rinto broke the kiss and Gakuko helped him out of the water.

''Oh, Rinto...''

Rinto looked at the pinkette,who had pulled a fork out of his shirt.

''It's time to die, Rinto.''

''AHHHH! YANDERE!''

The blonde ran away, Luki running behind him.

Gakuko touched her lips.

''For boy like him,he sure has soft lips.''

Gumo and Lenka groaned.

''Hm? Is it something that I said?''


End file.
